The present invention relates to a multi-pack packaging sleeve having a vertical hinge between adjacent pack receiving pockets, and more particularly to a sleeve having a first pocket for receiving one product pack and an adjacent second pocket on the other side of the vertical hinge for receiving one or more additional product packs.
Product packs such as cigarettes are normally sold as single units or by the carton. However, at times it is desirable for promotional purposes to market multiple product packs less then the number of packs included in a carton. For example, promotional activities may include a buy one get one free approach or buy two packs while receiving a third pack free. In order to properly implement a marketing approach of this type, desired packaging is necessary for holding two or three product packs in a single package.